Many sensors have a sensitive membrane which are prone to be readily damaged in environments in which they are used. For example, such a damage may be caused by a mechanical contact or by flames in an internal combustion engine. Already the incorporation and/or removal of a sensor can damage the membrane. Front-sealing pressure sensors are even clipped at the membrane at a stopper of a mounting part, which might be a strong mechanical stress for the membrane. Therefore, for the protection of the membranes membrane protections are provided.
A known membrane protection consists of a metallic grating, which may be screwed onto an external thread of a sensor tip. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view and shows a front region 8 of a sensor 1 with a membrane 2 and with a membrane protection 3 having apertures 5, wherein the membrane protection may be screwed onto an external thread 4. The membrane protection 3 may be carefully exchanged after it has been damaged, without the membrane 3 suffering from it. However, this membrane protection widens the sensor tip which often is detrimental. Another disadvantage is that the membrane protection might be inadvertently screwed off when the sensor is removed and as a result it remains in a mounting part.
Another known solution consists of an even grating, which is introduced into an installation bore, before the sensor is incorporated. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that after the removal of the sensor the membrane protection has to be removed from the bore with great effort.